Where is My Underwear?
by Izahina98
Summary: Kehebohan Baekhyun saat tak menemukan satupun underwear di dalam lemarinya. Hanya satu nama yang ia tahu dalang dari semua ini. "Err—Chanyeol! Kau buang kemana underwearku!" / CHANBAEK! Yaoi. BoyxBoy. NC Lemon. Adult fic. PWP. RnR?


**WARNING!**  
Adult fic. M for scene FULL of HARD SEX. Yaoi, boy x boy, pisang x pisang.  
Bagi kalian yang gak suka, homophobic. Mending segera menjauh saja, oke! Tidak di peruntukan reader di bawah umur ya. Nekad? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya kekeke~

 **..**

Kamarnya sudah porak poranda dengan pakaian yang tercecer di segala arah. Sekali lagi, pakaian yang tersisa di dalam lemari ia lempar. Berdecak kesal lalu mengumpat ketika tak menemukan satupun underwere kesayangannya. Tubuh kembali berkeringat karena aktivitas. Ia berkacak pinggang, mendelikan mata kearah pintu berwarna cokelat yang mengeluarkan suara pancuran air dari dalam.

"Parkkk Chanyeooll! Kau buang kemana underwerekuuuuu!"

 **.**

 **Where is My Underwere?**

 **.**

 ** _Original Story by  
Izahina98_**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

"Ahh! Chanyeolieehhh.."

Kepala Baekhyun terdongak ketika merasakan jemari Chanyeol yang mengorek lubangnya semakin dalam. Tubuhnya di paksa menungging dengan wajah yang menghadap dinding langsung. Pancuran air shower mengiri kegiatan panas mereka. Niat awal Baekhyun hanya ingin memarahi Chanyeol dan bertanya dimana letak underwerenya justru berakhir dengan dia yang di tarik paksa ke dalam.

Hisapan-hisapan kecil mendarat di punggungnya, menimbulkan ruam kemerahan yang kontras dengan kulit secerah mutiara miliknya. Lalu naik keatas, menjilati cuping telinga hingga Baekhyun merengek kegelian. Chanyeol membawa bibir ranum Baekhyun dalam sebuah pangutan kasar, menyesap bagian bawah benda kenyal itu hingga membengkak. Baekhyun memejamkan mata ketika Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya masuk, menggoda lidahnya untuk ikut bertarung. Saliva menuruni dagu di sela suara kecipak yang tercipta.

"Hnghh.. lebihhh cepathhh.. ouhh.."

Dengan senang hati ia menuruti kemauan si kecil. Pijatan pada kejantanan si mungil semakin ia percepat, mengocok benda itu naik dan turun dari belakang. Menekan – nekan ujung penisnya, bergerak dengan gaya memutar hingga Baekhyun kembali mendesah kepayahan. Kakinya sudah seperti jeli ketika merasakan sentuhan nikmat Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu telanjang saat dirumah sayang," Chanyeol berucap, tangan yang satunya semakin gencar memainkan puting susu Baekhyun. "Membuatku semakin bersemangat memakanmu."

"Ahhnn.. dasarhh mesum—uhh.." Baekhyun berujar susah payah. Kedua tanganya terkepal di dinding, tubuhnya terdorong semakin maju ketika Chanyeol memilin dan menarik nipplenya kuat. "Ahh! Mhhhmmn..Chanyeoliieehh.." Penis Chanyeol berulang kali menubruk pantatnya, membuat lubangnya semakin gatal ingin di masuki.

Chanyeol terkikik, merasakan penis dalam genggamannya semakin membesar walau memang tidak sebesar miliknya. Jemarinya bergerak naik turun perlahan dengan sedikit tekanan disana, membuat kulit itu ikut bergerak menghantarkan ribuan sengat kenikmatan pada si mungil.

"Chan—Chanyeoliieehh! Ahh—ahhhh.."

Baekhyun menengadah, merasakan orgasmenya yang kesekian kali. Chanyeol menuntun penis Baekhyun untuk mengeluarkan semua spermanya tanpa tersisa,

CROOTT.

CROT.. CROT..

menyemprot berulang kali hingga mengotori dinding kamar mandi di depannya.

"Arghh!"

Si mungil memekik ketika sang dominan memutar tubuhnya, membuat punggungnya membentur dinding. Chanyeol menyeringai, poni Baekhyun ia singkirkan. Menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan kedua mata sayu yang menatapnya menggoda. Bibir bawah si mungil gigit dengan gaya sensual membuat Chanyeol meneguk salivanya tanpa sadar. Well. Penisnya sudah berkedut, tak sabar untuk memasuki rumah kesayangannya.

Baekhyun refleks melingkarkan lengan pada leher Chanyeol ketika pria itu mengangkat kakinya satu persatu, memegangi bokong sintalnya dalam sebuah gendongan ala koala. Rematan – rematan kuat di dapatkan sepanjang perjalanan, "Auhh..Ahh! Ugh—Chanhh." Sengaja merapatkan tubuhnya hingga penis mungil itu terjepit diantara tubuh.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas sisian kosong di samping wastafel, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di hadapannya.

"Saat dirumah lebih baik kau kenakan kemeja kebesaranku saja, Sayang. Atau tidak usah pakai baju saja sekalian." Ia menjilati bibirnya. "Aku suka melihat tubuh sexymu itu."

"Tapihhh bagaimanahh jika ah—ada oranghh yang bertamuhhh.." Surai Chanyeol ia remas saat lubangnya kembali di goda. "Dan kau buanghh kemanahh semua underwerekuhh kali inihhh.." Ia berujar dengan nafas terengah. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dengan tetesan saliva yang mengkilap terkena cahaya lampu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melihat tubuh sexymu, Baek! Kau hanya milikku." Chanyeol merunduk menjilati garis rahang Baekhyun. "Dan masalah underwere. Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Tapihh kanhh.. AKHH—hyahh..Chanhh."

Matanya terbuka lebar ketika Chanyeol melesakkan penis besarnya itu tanpa peringatan membuat Baekhyun nyaris menjerit karena lubangnya yang terasa di robek paksa. Namun, tidak lama. Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun lupa dengan kalimatnya, tergantikan oleh desah kenikmatan yang menggema di kamar mandi apartemennya.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol angkat hingga menyentuh bahu. Membuat si mungil mengangkang dengan sempurna, memudahkan gerakannya saat menyodok lubang sempit itu. Sisi pinggangnya ia cengkram, mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

"Yahh.. disanahh..ouch nikmathhh sekaliihh, Chanhh!" Baekhyun berujar dengan nafas berat saat prostatnya di tubruk tanpa ampun oleh kejantanan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuh jangkungnya, membuat penyatuan itu semakin dalam. Bibir Baekhyun yang sudah bengkak kembali ia raup tak sabaran, Baekhyun kembali melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol sedang kedua kakinya sudah memeluk pinggang sang dominan.

"So tight, baby—tight sshh ouch!" Ia menggeram, merasakan penisnya yang terjepit dinding Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin terhentak – hentak di bawah kuasa seorang Park Chanyeol. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher si dominan, merasakan sodokan yang semakin cepat dan dalam hingga menimbulkan bunyi khas saat kulit mereka bertemu. Penis mungilnya sudah bergerak-gerak, merasa akan segera menembakan sari sebentar lagi.

"Chanhh.. akuhh inginnhh—shh sebentar ahhn..lagihhh."

Sang dominan semakin mempercepat sodokannya, merasa jika ia juga akan mencapainya.

"Grhh—Baekh!"

"Chan—yeolieehhh.. ahn..ahhhh."

Dada mereka bertabrakan ketika tubuh si mungil terangkat, merasakan tembakan cairan panas di dalam lubangnya. Sedangkan perut mereka kini sudah lengket karna terkena muntahan sperma Baekhyun yang tak seberapa. Chanyeol bahkan masih menggeram, menahan tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan semua cairannya di dalam tanpa tersisa. Cairan putih itu bahkan sampai tumpah melewati bokong Baekhyun saking banyaknya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit, bertumpu pada kedua lengan yang menapaki sisian kosong tanpa berniat melepas penyatuannya. Kedua mata Baekhyun masih terpejam saat Chanyeol mencium keningnya, nafas panas mereka saling beradu saat wajah mereka berhadapan dalam jarak dekat. Baekhyun masih terengah, menikmati sisa – sisa orgasmenya.

"Kau semakin cantik ketika orgasme.." Chanyeol berujar, membuat semburat merah taunya muncul di kedua pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Berarti aku jelek kalau dalam keadaan biasa, begitu?" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat ekspresi merajuk yang di buat-buat.

Chanyeol tekekeh, bibir itu ia bawa kembali dalam sebuah ciuman ringan. "Tentu saja tidak. Suami mungilku selalu terlihat cantik dan menggemaskan." Ujung hidung si mungil ia gigit hingga membuat Baekhyun mengerang tak terima. "Dasar tukang gombal!"

"Yah. Tapi biar begitu aku tetap mencintaimu, Chan—sangat." Baekhyun berujar dengan senyum bulan sabit andalannya. Chanyeol membeku seketika, ia memang sudah sering melihat senyuman itu. Tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan juga—sexy, saat mengatakannya.

"Ahnn—Chan! Adikmu bagun lagi!"

Chanyeol menyeringai setan, tubuhnya tercondong lagi yang mana membuat desahan kembali lolos dari belahan bibir Baekhyun.

"Well. Kau harus menidurkanya kembali, sayang!"

"Huh— Tapihh.. ahnn..kau harushh ke kantor.. Ahn—yeah! Fasterhhhh~"

— **FIN—**

Yeah. Another pwp.. maap kalau ada typo ya, gak aku edit soalnya

Sebenarnya ide bikin ff ini muncul begitu saja setelah mendengar orang ngomong 'where is my underwere?' Langsung aja dah bikin ini XD  
Intinya, Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah review di ceritaku sebelumnya :*

 **Mind to Review? Pleaseeeeee…**

 **#Chanbaekisfuckingreal!  
#614everwithChanbaek**


End file.
